Cereal Without Milk
by wafflewarior
Summary: That title Is meant to be deep. Anyways this is an HiE Fanfic but I tried to be Original with it. Its about a high school student thrown into the world by twilight during the entrance exam. He is turned into a kid again and is in a coma. Who knows what will happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sort of a prologue but titled "Chapter 1" so do expect the POV to change in the next chapter or at least don't expect him to speak to you as he does now. Expect some broken 4th wall in this chapter but not much more later on. Also this chapter is super short but It comes with a free chapter two which should be longer. So for now just read on!**

Chapter 1

Falling through the sky is a small figure. I wonder who it could possibly be, oh wait I already know who it is... Me. I guess before i delve deep into telling you my story I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is William Freeman and I am, or was rather, a normal person just as anyone else was. I am a white male human. There isn't much special about me... Well there wasn't but then I was suddenly zapped into a new world with out even being asked considerations. I could have been sad but seeing where I am now... I am truly happy with how things ended up turning out. But i suppose I should start from the beginning. However far back that happens to be.

Well a while back I was just a normal kid who did normal things. I went to school, I only ever played sports if my friends invited me to, I use to hang out with my friends whenever I could. But one day I was at school During the senior year. I am completely unsure what I was doing at the time but suddenly in a time so short I can't describe it other than no time at all I was there in a new colorful world falling from such a high distance with a rainbow of color spreading across the sky and a castle that looked like nothing I had ever seen before. In the time I was falling I could see many towers and domes, Swirls and Stripes, and Sun and Moon symbols abundant. I began to panic and flail about getting ready to hit the ground wondering what it would be like to hit the ground and die. Wondering how death would be and if I would be remembered or not. But something happened that while saving my life caused me to almost end it once more.

Something caught me from the sky that in my life prior to the event actually happening I was certain such a thing was not possible. A pegasus of all things flew by precisely causing me to land on his back. If a pegasus came and saved me from anything I would be grateful that they saved me. But this was the first time I had ever seen a pegasus so I wasn't the most cooperative passenger. I immediately started to flail about causing a series of grunts and effort noises to come from the pegasus before he began to struggle and I fell through the sky but something else conveniently saved my life... Well aint I lucky. At the time I was pretty sure I was going to die because A giant purple dragon with green spines had busted through a roof that I was hoping to use as a ramp to at least soften my landing to the hard ground and the way I saw it i was ensured death so I closed my eyes and just thought about how it would feel to die. I am unsure how close I was to the ground when My life was saved due to the fact that as I fell through the hole in the roof something hit me sending a surge through me causing my body to go numb and my vision to immediately fade to black.

I felt as if I was trapped within the confines of my mind unable to move hear or see but I knew I was very much alive due to a tingling feeling in the back of my skull and that I had the capability to feel at all. But as I had began to sort of fall asleep within my mind but my sense of hearing had come back and some of my sense of feeling. Well I will just say that I didn't feel at all the same as before I went numb. I felt a lot... Smaller. But I know what you may be thinking, and let me say its not what you think! But for now I will leave it at this and just let you read on your own and read into what is the most interesting thing to ever happen to shape my new life and what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was taking her test to earn a place in one of the most elite magic schools in all of Equestria Princess Celestias school for gifted unicorns. Her test was unexpected and her heart sank as they wheeled out a cart with a small egg on it. Twilight had read a lot of books and just from the pattern on the egg she could tell it was a dragon egg. She was unsure of what she was meant to do given a dragon egg as an entrance exam to a school but as she began to study it further a sign on the front of the cart depicted instructions. She was to hatch the egg and bring forth a living breathing dragon. How was she to do this? Did everyone have to do this? How many dragons were brought into this world by foals?

Twilight shook her head and rid herself of these thoughts. They were just that... Pointless and they would do nothing to satisfy the judges who appear to be losing interest in her. She pressed on through a sinking feeling in her tummy. At first twilight simply tried focusing her magic to her fullest ability. Then she got desperate. She started to try striking many strange obscure embarrassing poses that she thought might somehow assist her with her current task. She went through a number of silly strange poses. Finally she had almost given up but decided to give it one last serious go. She tried with the last of her might and her legs flew out from under her. She fell to the floor and sat up with a defeated look she simply told the judges.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." She sounded defeated and sad. She had good reason to feel this way and was about to leave with her parents when something happened. Something that would set in motion events that would greatly change the lives of six mares and maybe more. A loud boom was heard from the sky, A sound so loud that twilight was scared and she tapped into raw magic contained within her. A magic so powerful she couldn't hope to control it. Not yet at least, not at such a young age. Her eyes began to glow a most brilliant white and she found herself floating into the air. Soon raw magic bolts began to shoot from her horn that did a strange number of things. One hit the panel of judges causing them to float into the air, while another hit her parents causing them to turn into a fern and a cactus, one hit the dragon egg and happened to actually get it to hatch, But soon after another hit the baby dragon causing him to grow breaking a large hole in the roof of the exam building. There was one final bolt, one which would make the most difference. This bolt collided with a cloud in the sky causing it to turn black and start swirling in the sky. Soon the center of it began to glow and a figure fell out.

Down below Princess Celestia herself had come in to intervene on Twilights loss of control. By simply placing a hoof on her shoulder twilight gazed in her direction and came back to the floor. Before Twilights eyes stopped glowing and she came back in control of herself one last bolt shot into the sky. As she ceased her glowing and began to come back into full control of her small body all the negative effects caused by her out bursts of magic began to undo themselves. The judges stopped their floating, Her parents were no longer plants, The baby dragon returned to its little baby form. Up above them, something they had not seen corrected itself. A swirling portal that had gone unnoticed by anyone else had closed but the small figure that had fallen from it was still slowly floating down to Twilight and Princess Celestia who both had noticed. Celestia looked on with intrigue and hidden caution while Twilight was worried about causing trouble and hurting someone. At first they stared for a moment until twilight finally asked.

"What is it?"

Celestia looked at Twilight and began to search her mind for a possible answer but in all honesty she didn't believe that she would find one. "I do not know what it is. But it seems to be in distress." She looked over its body. It wore clothes that seems to be torn and slightly burnt. She was sure it was a living creature. It had eyes a mouth and most importantly it was breathing. "I shall have him taken to a personal doctor of mine. I will see to it that he is ok." She began to tell a guard who had come to see what was happening to go and fetch medical staff of the castle. Celestia turned back to twilight, "And as for your exam" Twilight lowered herself ready to be reprimanded by a sun goddess for destroying the roof of the building and bring an unknown creature to Celestia. Celestia smiled, "You have more magical powers than any other unicorn I have ever seen come to my school, And it is because of this I would like you to come and be my personal student and live here in the castle."

With each word Twilights eyes grew larger with each word until celestia pointed one more thing out. "One other thing Twililight." She pointed to Twilights flank which now had a purple six pointed star surrounded by four other smaller white stars.

Twilight had so much excitement inside of her that earning cutie mark sent her over the edge. she burst from excitement and began to hop around the princess while exclaiming "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" repeatedly until she eventually tripped over the small boy. The princess used her magic to set Twilight upright once more. Twilight looked up to celestia with a sad expression. "Is it going to be ok?"

"I'm sure it will be just fine. Also I think it would be best to call it a him." She was actually unsure but sounded confident. If anyone would be able to save him it would be her and her medical staff she has on hand in the castle. But in all honesty she was completely unsure if even they could do it. This is the first time she or anyone would have ever seen anything of this nature and may be best to go about this cautiously.

It was at this time that a small group of medical staff came with a gurney. At the moment that they laid eyes on him they all paused until an 'Ahem' came from Celestia causing them to snap back to their senses to which they levitated the small boy onto the gurney before wheeling him off to the medical center located within the castle walls.

Celestia sighed once he was gone. It was the one of the few times she was unsure of something. She had no idea what this creature could do or what its intentions were. But for now she looked to the little filly in front of her and decided to take care of her first. "Twilight Sparkle. You and your parents should go home and get your things packed. When you return a gaurd shall escort you to your new room. I must see to it that proper attention is given to our new found friend." She really hoped he would be a friend... Only time would tell.

**A/N If you took the time to actually read this then that is good enough for me. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William was still very much unconscious although he was being moved around and he was still able to hear. The medical staff brought him to a room where normally they treat guards too hurt to get out of bed but they left him there and sent for a unicorn who studied in mostly medicinal magic named Red Cross. He was an older unicorn who wore a white lab coat. His cutie mark was a red cross as his name may suggest and he had a white coat with a blonde mane. He sat there examining the boy who had been stripped of his clothes and laid under the covers of a hospital bed sheet. Red Cross's horn had began to glow as he stood before the boy. A clipboard floated to him along with a pen. He went through delicately bending each of the boys limbs, turning his head, spreading his hands, and finally checking his teeth. He wrote down several things on his clipboard. His horn began to glow again and then the boys entire body began to glow. Red Cross raised an eyebrow before writing one more thing and setting the clipboard down as Celestia entered the room. He bowed before speaking.

"Princess Celestia. I have been looking over this thing you have brought me. From what i can tell it bears close resemblance to apes and thus leads me to believe stands up right. He has no evident claws that i have seen or any sort of natural weapon aside from one thing." He used his magic to open his mouth and move his lips slightly "He has a slight set of elongated canines, or fangs if you will." He closed his mouth once again, "Waking him is a questionable decision to say the least. He could be hostile but unless he holds some unseen power unknown to us I believe he can be easily contained." He brought his clipboard back up for a moment, "Ah yes and as for what is actually keeping him in his current state. It seems to be some sort of holding spell causing paralysis. From what I can tell he is still fully aware of whats going on in the sense he can hear still and think. Although the paralysis could be easily dispelled, I am unsure if you would want me to."

Celestia paused for a moment thinking on what to do. "How complicated is the spell that would be used to dispel the holding spell?"

"A very simple spell. What did you have in mind?"

Celestia thought for another moment about whether or not she should go through with her plan. She nodded to herself, "Write down detailed instructions on how somepony would be able to cast this spell. There is something I need to attend to. Celestia stepped out and red cross went about following her instructions.

* * *

Twilight sparkle had just hugged her parents and told them she would be sure to visit and was now following a guard pony clad in gold armor through the halls of Canterlot castle while he carried her belongings. She looked around at all the decor and rooms, wondering what could possibly be behind each and every door. Her mind had began to wonder to the boy and where he could be, and whether or not he was ok. She dreaded the idea that she hurt somepony or worse... maybe he was dead. Her mind took a step back. Somepony? He wasn't exactly a pony. She wasn't sure what he was or what she should call him. Twilight was snapped from her thoughts by bumping into the guard she had been following.

"This is your room. Celestia has informed me that I am to see that you enter this room and stay put until she comes to retrieve you which she should do shortly." His voice was stern and authoritative. He stood guard outside and set her bags down in front of the door before pushing it open.

Twilights bag was rather large but she was able to push it into the room. Once she was in the room her jaw would have hit the floor if it could. Her room was huge, It had everything she could possibly need. It had a bed and restroom, but aside from that it also had a small kitchen area, a large glass door leading out to a balcony which had a telescope by the rails, and finally it had a large bookshelf almost barren except for a few scrolls and books. She had walked over to the bed and had a slight struggle getting on to it but once she did she walked shakily to the center and started bouncing slightly but lost balance and fell. She giggled and laid down stretching her limbs out and relaxing. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Twilight woke up to find that it was now night and her room was dark. She looked around the room and saw that it had changed slightly. The glass door to the balcony was now open and it was cracked slightly. Some things were knocked over but she didn't pay much mind to them thinking a strong wind was the cause of it all. As she began to look around the room she saw a note written on a piece of paper on her bedside table. It had a poorly drawn diagram on it with hallways and rooms with a large "X" saying "you are here" Next to it with arrows pointing to give directions. The paper also had a circled room which she guessed was her destination. In any other situation she would have looked at this with suspicion but she was in Canterlot Castle, There was no chance of anything bad happening... or so she thought.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and fell down with a small "oomph." She picked herself up and dusted herself off a bit before heading out to the hall. Upon opening the door she noticed it was unusually dark, and there was a distinct lack of guards anywhere to be seen. She got a bit worried but was still convinced of her safety. As Twilight began to traverse the halls of canterlot castle she kept looking down to the map and back up front so she wouldn't fall. After a bit of walking she came to a place where she was supposed to make a turn there was several tables and dressers piled in the way. She could feel her heart rate quicken as her confidence in her safety began to fade and the thoughts that she might be in danger began to entangle her mind in worry and a small amount of panic. She started to shake a bit but gave herself a small pep talk before she began to climb over the barricade.

She made it over but just as soon as she jumped off of a small table on the other end of the barricade it fell over and everything began to tumble and fall and the barricade became a group of random furniture spread across the floor causing a fairly large amount of noise. "If a filly could accidentally knock that over what exactly was it meant to keep out?" Twilight asked herself. She looked back at the map and found that her destination was around the next corner. She pressed on through a dark somewhat dusty hallway to where ever it was this paper was telling her to go. With her heart racing she walked around the corner and saw another pony. He seemed to more interested with the loud banging coming from around the corner which sounded like small explosions. Twilight flinched at the sounds but wanted to know what exactly was going on. She called out.

"Hello? Are you the one who left me this paper?" He slowly turned around to reveal that his jaw hung low and much of the flesh on his face had decayed and fallen off. His fur was patchy and appeared to at one point have been white but was now reduced to a less magnificent dirty brownish shade. His eyes were mostly blood shot but glowed orange in the center. He had began to limp to a now terrified Twilight. She backed away as he got closer until she had backed herself into a corner. As he drew near twilight lowered her head only slightly peaking up. Twilight saw something move behind the pony in front of her. She saw him, the boy from before. He walked right up to the stallion now looming over the scared filly dressed in a jacket, shirt and pants holding what she could only describe as a shiny metal "L" with small writing on the side . He brought it up next to the stallions head and twilight watched as a small explosion came from one end and then some of the stallions blood splashed onto her coat. She stood there not moving, Horrified, and slightly relieved. All of her feeling got replaced by sheer terror as the boy now pressed the his hand cannon to her head and she had begun to sob and cry while attempting to beg for her life and then... A loud bang.

**A/N Chapter 4 should be up soon and it is longer. I just have to check it real quick. Anyways as always thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

William was still waiting rather impatiently while being trapped in the confines of his own mind. It was the strange feeling one got while dreaming and not having control over your own body. Normally its not too bad save for the fact that his body was currently in a catatonic state. William spent most of the several hours he had been sitting there yelling in his own head telling himself to move and to "Stop being in a damned coma." This never worked and just as he gave up and let forth a last bout of swearing a very strange sensation washed over his body.

William felt the cold night air brush against his cheek from a nearby open window. It was the first thing he felt in a very long time, and he was happy for it. Now that he was coming back into control his mind was being overloaded with sensations normally ignored by the body on its day to day under normal circumstances. He could feel his lungs filling with air ,and feel his heart beating, He could feel his muscles begin to tense up as he began sending them commands to move, and finally he felt a sharp pain as he opened his eyes to find the moon shine down brightly onto his bed. He began to wiggle his toes and stretch out his hand and gripped the sheets he had been laying on. He could immediately tell by the way they felt he wasn't in his room. It felt a lot more like a hospital bed. His mind began to be flooded by a surge of sensations as he began to come back into full control of his body. He sat up immediately heard a popping noise from his back. He began to stretch and work his body until he felt that he was no longer stiff in any way. He began to look around the room and he noticed something which made him wonder about the reality he woke up to.

Everywhere he looked everything seemed to be made for a teenager in height. Everything stood at a height which seemed to be a bit too tall for a child but a bit too short for adults. The bed he was laying on even seemed a bit odd in height. He began to look himself over and noticed he wasn't wearing the same clothes as he was before. He had on a black hoodie, a simple white shirt, and jeans. He also noticed that he seemed to be smaller. A lot smaller actually. After looking himself over he found he had the body of a child. He looked around and saw something that greatly peaked his interest. He found a paper but sitting atop the paper was a gun. Not any gun he had ever seen before and was conveniently child sized, but it seemed a sort of handgun. upon closer inspection it seemed to be gold and on the side it said "Celestial Mercy." He picked it up but then took the paper from under it and began to examine it. It seemed to be a map crudely drawn on a piece of paper with a destination marked with a large red X. He rolled it up and put it in his pocket and took the gun in hand and stood up. He stretched a bit more before creeping out the door.

After seeing what was on the other side of the door he was almost certain that this was a dream. He looked out and saw that he was in a hospital room located inside a castle of sorts. It was a proper castle complete with fancy rugs, candles, big windows with which he could see spires through, and even fancy painting of abstract things with small horses that he could not understand. As he walked around he thought back to the conversation had in the room he was in with the doctor and the woman. He remembers hearing them speak of magic and wondering what on earth they could be talking about. Magic wasn't real... or so he thought. He walked more and more before seeing something strange. It looked like a... tiny horse? More of a pony now that he thought about it. Whatever it was it seemed to be standing perfectly still and not moving though he could hear a heavy breathing coming from it. He began to call out to it to see if he could get a reaction out of it.

After calling out to it and even waving his arms a bit the pony began to turn to him and its appearance was revolting to say the least. The ponys fur was patchy in some places and some skin appeared to be completely missing in others. Its eyes were pale white and glowing orange in the center of them. He made a sort of gurgling noise before roaring and charging William. The pony then rammed into William causing him to fly back a bit before knocking over a vase. William got up and started dusting himself off noticing the pony getting ready to charge again.

"You are a stupid jerk. That really hurt." He raised the gun and began to take aim, "See now if you didn't hit me this wouldn't have to to happen." He shoots the pony with very little recoil and a loud bang from the gun and the pony falls to the floor. "But you did, so it does have to happen. Sorry little pony." William begins to walk away holding his ribs which were still a bit sore from the hit. He pulled out the paper again and began to walk where he was directed. He made his way around a corner seeing the long hallway drawn on the paper. There was a long hallway but all up and down it were about a dozen zombies were all scattered and wondering about. He looked down to his gun. He began to get ready to run and gun when from quite a ways away causing all the zombies to gravitate towards it.

William shrugged "Well that was convenient... though I still have to get by." He began to walk down the hall casually just simply trying not to make too much noise which wasn't too hard seeing as he was walking on carpet and was wearing rubber sole shoes. He walked until he was nearly right up against them. He saw they were all rubbing against a barricade. He for a way around when he saw what looked like a balcony on the corner of the building. He walked out to it through an open door. Upon inspection there was a gap not too big but if someone was say... Shambling in a zombie like manor they would fall through. William just stepped over looking down to see it actually had worked on a few occasions not all victims actually completely dead. Some lay crippled or crawl about using one or two good hooves.

William walked back inside through another open door and just kept following the map until he came to a corner and saw two more ponies which he assumed were both zombies. He began to walk up behind the taller one to kill it so it would not be in the way when he wanted to kill the smaller one but he began noticing strange things. One was looming over the other while the smaller one was just cowering. He walked up and pressed his gun into the larger ones head and pulled the trigger. It slumped over and fell to the ground. The smaller one seemed to have what was once a purple coat but it was mostly blood stained now and its eyes were creepily wide opened. She wasn't moving at all and since he already shot once he figured shooting again wouldn't make a difference now. He pressed the gun up to the little pony's head and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly tears burst forth. She started crying and begging not to die. William was very startled by the sudden outburst and saw that under her eyes had been washed by tears revealing a smooth purple coat and from what he has seen no zombies coat was anywhere close to that nice. They all had become patchy and coarse clumped together from various substances. He looked the filly over again now realizing the blood she was covered in was probably due to him shooting someone right in front of her. The gun was still pressed to her head and she was still crying when suddenly the zombie he shot before started to move some more.

William looked down at the zombie and moved his gun and shot it again with yet another loud bang followed by a small uproar from the zombies around the corner. He looked at the purple filly and picked her up and tucked her under his arm like an American football before running into the room marked on the map. He charged in and put down the little filly and began to look around the room. It looked like a study of sorts. William was looking around when he suddenly snapped his head around coming to a sudden revelation.

"You can talk?!" He said in a voice that was almost a shout. He thought back to when she started crying and begging for her life and she was talking.

"Yes..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Twilight was still visibly shaken by what had just happened outside in the hallway. He had just killed that stallion and nearly killed her. She looked up and saw making strange motions to himself in disbelief. She spoke up again, "Why did you kill that stallion?"

William again snapped his head back to pressing matters. He thought about what she said and quickly realized she probably didn't know what zombies were and seeing as she was a talking pony he figured that the zombies were once also talking ponies as well. That and the fact that she seemed like a younger one of the ponies he thought it over for a moment before explaining it to twilight making sure to use the phrase "Not a real pony, Just a monster that looks like one."

Twilight nodded while thinking it over it still left a very sick feeling in her stomach though she now knows he had the best intentions. She watched as William went about searching the room in a very energized fashion. He opened one of the two doors in the room not counting the entrance. before popping out waving her to come to him. She walked over to the room looking in to see that it was a kitchen of sorts with a large sink in the middle counters and cabinets lining the wall along with a stove. William was waving her over to the sink while looking into it. She walked over to him but was too short to see into it. William leaned down suddenly and picked her up again and put her in the sink. Twilight gasped slightly startled by being picked up yet again and being placed in the sink.

"Why am I in the sink?" Twilight asked slightly worried about what was about to happen.

"Well..." William started, taking a step back with his hand on his chin and observing Twilight," You aren't very clean and you actually smell awful. I just want to at least get all the uhhh, grime out of your coat." William didn't like the idea of bringing up the fact she was covered in old blood and small bits of grey matter.

"Are you saying I'm about to take a bath in a sink?" Twilight looked up at the faucet she was under and at how deep the sink was. It went right up to her neck so it was a fairly good height if it was indeed going to be used for a bath.

"Well sort of... More of just a rinsing to be honest with you seeing as we don't have any soaps to wash you with. But lets go ahead and get you cleaned up." William walked over to the sink and took the shower-like faucet off its hook and held it over Twilight and squeezed it. Twilight immediately let out a yelp and started to squirm under the stream of very cold water that stung slightly when it hit. It was made for cleaning dishes not little fillys. She eventually stopped and William began to rinse all the blood off her more than he could while she was squirming. After he felt she was clean enough he turned off the water and placed her on the counter next to the sink. Twilight stood there shivering slightly as a cool breeze came in causing her to shiver even more.

"I'm... so... Cold" Twilight said each word coming between moments of intense shivering. William had began to look around a bit for a towl of sorts. Twilight was slowly curling into a small ball of wet purple fur in order to try and stay warm just as william found a white towl in a bathroom just off of the kitchen. He walked back to twilight laying the towl out flat next to Twilight while she was still in ball form. William picked up Twilight and placed her in the middle of the towl before vigorously rubbing her on all sides with it. Soon she was pretty dry only being slightly damp. Even though she warmed up a lot she was still very cold.

"hey uhh..." Twilight began but realized they didn't know each others names yet.

"William" He finished for her, "And I'm going to take a guess and say your name is Twilight Sparkle."

"H-how did you know that?" She asked surprised that someone she had never met or seen anyone like him had already known her name.

"I heard that from someone who talked about you. What were you gonna ask?" He said, trying to change the subject as not to freak her out.

"I'm still very cold." she said just as a cool wind blew sending chills up her spine.

"Let me see what I can do for you." He said walking up to her, rubbing his hands together. As he got closer he started rubbing them together much faster until finally pressing his now hot hands on both sides of her eliciting a small moan of relief from Twilight. William then picked her up and gaver her a tight backwards hug. He walked with Twilight in his arms back to the study to sit in a leahter office chair. Once he sat down with twilight on his lap he zipped up his hoodie around twilight. He pulled his arms into his loose hoodie and pulled Twilight up through the neck hole with him, her horn scraping his chin a bit. He pushed his arms out and held Twilight up. Twilight would have complained about being held by William yet again but right now she was feeling so warm and snug that she didn't want to end it just yet.

"Feeling warm yet?" William asked with a sly smile.

"Mhmm very very warm." Twilight said while stretched her front hooves in the hoodie.

"I think I am going to lay down." said william as he got up and layed on the carpeted floor. Twilight now laying on his chest with her head going over his shoulder. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to take a nap." Twilight said as she began to get more comfortable.

William sighed, "Twilight can I ask you to remember a few things?" he said in a slightly sad tone. Twilight was half asleep already but nodded to agree to remember. "I want you to remember that my name Is William. I am a human. I don't mean to cause any harm. Also after you wake up I want you to wake me up too." Twilight nodded again to the list of instructions.

"Also Twilight." She felt him nudging her slightly "Twilight" he said In a soft tone. "Twilight wake up dear."

Twilight yawned "What is it? I just went to sleep Willia-" She was cut off by seeing celestia standing her bedside gently waking her.

"Ah there we go Twilight. I hope you enjoyed your nap but right now I already have an assignment for you. And it involves the creature." Celestia said with a smile before turning to go, "If you would just follow me we shall begin shortly."

Twilight looked down. "William" She let out under her breath before getting up to follow the princess to go do her first assignment.

**A/N I was thinking about breaking this into two chapters but decided against it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
